


Izayův speciální den

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya chtěl speciální den, ale všechno je špatně.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izayův speciální den

Izaya ležel v posteli do jedné, než vstal a zamířil do koupelny. Ve sprše se rozhodl, že si dnešní den udělá speciální.

Stále si nebyl úplně jistý jak, ale udělá to.

Dnešek prostě nesmí být jako ostatní.

Když vyšel z koupelny, pohlédl na hodiny.

"A co třeba oběd u Simona.." zamumlal si pro sebe.

Poté s úsměvem na tváři zamířil zpět do ložnice kde se převlékl.

 

*****

 

Ještě ani nebyl na dohled ulice, kde stálo Ruské sushi, když těsně před něj dopadl automat na nápoje.

Izaya se zarazil. "Dnes ne.." šeptl, než se ohlédl.

Pozoroval naštvaného Shizuu, který se k němu blížil se silniční značkou v ruce.

"Ale no tak, Shizu-chan. Zase to stejná hra jako každý den?" prohodil Izaya.

"Tak prostě zemři!" zavrčel Shizuo.

"Dneska na tohle ale nemám náladu. Dnes je speciální den, takže nehodlám dělat to co vždy, Shizu-chan." Izaya se odmlčel. Mávl na Shizuu a rozběhl se pryč.

"Izayo!!!"zařval Shizuo a rychle ho následoval.

 

*****

 

Izaya vyčerpaný během padl na gauč.

Utekl mu.

Zase.

Utekl mu, jako každý den.

Jediný rozdíl byl jen v tom, že po něm nehodil žádný nůž.

Izaya se přetočil na bok. 'Takže jídlo venku odpadá.' pomyslel a s tichým povzdechem vstal.

Bude jíst doma.

Jako každý den.

Možná, že Namie mu pomůže udělat ten den nějak speciální.

Pousmál se, zatímco si nachystal jídlo.

Vzhledem k nedostatku surovin byl i ten oběd obyčejný.

 

*****

 

Izaya seděl ve své židly za stolem a pozoroval okolí z okna.

Nezapnul počítač. Ne, dnes se tam nepodívá.

Popíjel druhý šálek čaje, když mu zavolala Namie. Sotva Izaya přijal hovor, začala mluvit.

"No konečně, snažím se Vám dovolat celý den! Chci jen informovat, že jsem nemocná, takže nepříjde. Těch pár dní se bezemne obejdete."

Izaya zíral před sebe a mlčel.

Takhle si to teda nepředstavoval.

"Není to  nic vážného, lae raději zůstanu doma celý týden." s těmi slovy ukončila hovor.

Izaya odložil telefon.

Nepozdravila ani se nerozloučila.

"Bez ní tady.. to je jistým způsobem speciální." zamumlal tiše.

Ne, tohle opravdu neplánoval.

 

*****

 

Celty prudce zastavila motorku před Izayou, který procházel parkem.

"Promiň, dnes pro tebe nic nemám." prohodil Izaya.

Celty začala rychle ťukat na svém telefonu.

_Kde je Mikado?_

"Ha? Jak to mám vědět?" podivil se Izaya.

_Ty jsi většinou důvod proč se tyhle věci dějí._

"Přesně. Většinou. Ale tentokrát jsem v tom nevině." řekl Izaya vážně.

_Naposledy ho viděli včera večer. Anri tvrdí, že měl namířeno k tobě!_

Izaya se zamračil. "Že jsem s ním včera mluvil, neznamená, že jsem ho unesl." zavrčel podrážděně. "Odešel sám a živý. Já nevím kde je." řekl, než se otočil a odešel.

Aby nemusel sedět doma sám, tak si chtěl sednout do parku a pozorovat lidi.

Ale teď ho to opravdu přešlo.

 

*****

 

Znovu padl do židle.

Nejraději by se zeptal co dělá špatně, ale na to se příliš obával odpovědi.

Seděl v tiché místnosti a nechal myšlenky volně plavet.

Vždyť už je to stejně jedno. Možná to už nemá ani cenu udělat ten den nějak speciální.

"Iza-nii~!"

Izaya překvapeně zvedl hlavu. 'Že by přece?' pomyslel, když se dvojčata přiřítila ke stolu.

Ne že by byl extra nadšený z jejich přítomnosti, ale vzhledem k situaci by se dalo říct, že je rád.

"Iza-nii, tohle jsme ti přinesly.." vyhrkla Mairu a položila na stůl krabičku. "..ale nemůžeme se zdržet." dodala. "Slyšeli jsme, že by se možná mohl Kasuke objevit.."

Víc už Izaya neslyšel, jelikož jeho dvě mladší sestry utekly.

Žádné ahoj, uvidíme se, jak se máš nebo jen měj se.

Nenechaly ani Izayu promluvit.

Znovu to tíživé ticho.

Izaya s povzdechem pohlédl na krabičku. Poznal, že je z Ruského sushi.

Tohle je ostatně taky nové. Ty dvě mu nic takového nedávají.

Ale je to speciální, asi tak moc jako to, že tady Namie není.

Izaya se se nakonec otočil se židlý a zapnul počítač.

Vzdal jakoukoliv snahu vylepšit ten den.

Ztratí se mezi těmi ostatními.

Se znuděným várazem si pročítal nejnovější příspěvky ve skupině.

**Tarō Tanaka : _Omlouvám se, za to co jsem způsobil. Nenapadlo mě, že si budete myslet, že mě unesli._**

**Saika : _Nemusíš se omlouvat. Je to v pořádku._**

**_Tarō Tanaka : Ale přesto.. Omlouvám se._ **

**Setton : _Jsme rádi, že jsi v pořádku. Na omluvy není místo._**

"Omluva za křivé obvinění se přijímá." šeptl Izaya a vypnul to.

 

*****

 

Izaya položil krabičku na zem, než se posadil vedle ni na okraj střechy. Mírně pohupoval nohama, zatímco se snažil najít na nočním nebi hvězdu.

Ani tohle mu nebylo dopřáno.

Hvězdy spolu s měsícem byly schovány za mrak, které pomalu pouštěly déšť.

"Oh ano.. horší už to snad ani být nemůže.." zabručel Izaya nespokojeně.

Den jako každý jiný.

Shizuo se ho pokusil zabít.

Celty ho z něčeho obvinila  přestože pak zjistí svůj omyl neomluví se.

Telefon za dnešní den nepřijal žádnou SMS ani hovor.

Mairu a Kururi preferují setkání s Kasukem, o kterém ani neví jestli tam bude.

Izaya by to pochopil v kterýkoliv den, ale ne dnes.

Tohle měl být speciální den.

Izaya ignoroval déšť. Otevřel krabičku a pozoroval posledních pár kousků sushi.

Jeho sestřičky mu nic nekoupily. Prostě mu daly co zbylo.

Izaya odstrčil krabičku a zůstal zírat na temné nebe.

Rozhodl se / Vzdal to.

Tohle bylo rozhodně naposled, kdy se pokusil udělat ze svých narozenin speciální den.

Zkoušel to každý rok a nikdy se to nepovedlo. Nikdy si nikdo nevzpomněl.

"Všechno nejlepší.." šeptl do deště.


End file.
